


Wriggling days and morails

by Reginacorn



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginacorn/pseuds/Reginacorn





	Wriggling days and morails

Sometimes your meowrail can be pretty stupid, but other times, he can be really cute! It’s your wriggling day today, and equius has come over to celebrate! He’s also giving you an extra special present, he’s dressing up as a maid and is following all of your orders unconditionally, so now he has to snuggle with you and your Lusus. “Master, are you certain you do not wish to to cease this lewd activity?” You can feel his sweaty palm resting against your shoulder, and your neck is becoming a bit cramped, but you’re not willing to give up such a rare chance. Not only is your morail dressed in a super cute frilly maid costume, but he’s actually cuddling with you! You know it takes equius a lot of effort not to crush you with his grip, but… Truthfully, you never want this to end! With the warm and cuddly embrace of your morail on one side and your Lusus on the other, you feel like your surrounded by love. “No, I like this. In fact… I want to stay like this furrever!” You can feel yourself falling asleep with a contented sigh as you murmur the words, and he presses a kiss to your cheek, encouraging your slumber.


End file.
